Hogwarts 1st Annual Valentines Day Dating Service
by CityofOaks
Summary: Harry doesn't have a date for Valentine's Day, so he tries his luck with the anonymous school dating service.  Harry/Draco slash.  This. Is. Smut.


The grounds were covered by layer after layer of angelic white snow, as they usually were in February. Although snow spread across Hogwarts' beautiful landscape as far as they eye could see, capturing the childlike imagination of even the coldest brute, it was still quite uninhabitable. Hundreds of students were snug and warm inside the security of the castle's womb, drinking hot chocolates and talking animatedly about the coming holiday.

Harry Potter, however, was not amused. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and Harry was on edge. He'd taken to recoiling at the very mention of the fictional holiday and did what every lonely person did on Valentine's Day when they weren't able to get a date: made fun of it.

"I don't see what the big deal is, 'Mione. It's not like it's a real holiday", Harry said unconvincingly over lunch. He stabbed a small portion of pork chop for emphasis, failing to hide his misery as he stared at his plate.

Hermione smiled weakly and patted him on the shoulder. "I know, Harry, but it's a good opportunity to loosen up and have some fun and I don't feel like you've had much fun lately. You don't have to have a date."

He looked at the bushy-haired girl like she was barmy then returned to his ministrations, attempting to get the now stuck fork free from his poor pork chop.

Hermione sighed. Ron looked up from his own plate. "You're stressed out _all_ the time, mate. I mean, you've always got a lot on your mind, but you don't even want to fly anymore."

"It's freezing out!"

"They still have practice in winter. I'm just saying, it didn't used to bother you."

Harry knew they were just concerned, but he'd hoped his quiet spell had gone unnoticed. He should have known better.

The truth was, Harry was going through a lot more than a quiet spell. He'd recently had a lot more time to think about himself in lieu of Voldemort's demise, and what he'd discovered shocked him for only moments before the dots really started connecting. He'd learned, among other things, that he was - completely and utterly - a cocksucker.

It was no freak occurrence, either. Living at Hogwarts made it difficult to wank, since he had so many dorm mates, so when he happened to be in the tower alone he had to take the opportunity. It had been a while, by normal circumstances, so Harry tried to take his time and really get a visual. What he didn't count on was that the only things that really seemed to get him hard were definitively masculine things – muscles, flat chests, hard stomachs, and swollen red cocks. He allowed himself to lose control and wanked, officially and for the first time, to men.

Thinking back, though, he knew it to be his truth. He'd never felt the animosity and need with women that he so craved in sex as well as relationships. He wanted to be violently and passionately protected. He wanted an all-consuming, primal fuck on the floor. He wanted to be dominated. On paper it made sense because he'd spent his entire life protecting and fighting for others, but it had been a shock to his system. He wasn't the type to deceive himself, not about this, but he was keeping it under wraps for now.

Their lunch conversation followed the same tone until a very excited Ginny Weasley approached their seats. She looked positively bursting with secrets. Ron looked at her critically through narrowed eyes.

"What are you so excited about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

She grinned fully now and leaned over the table, nearly pushing her breasts into the marmalade. '_Ugh' _Harry thought to himself.

"I heard through the grapevine that there was going to be a new addition to the holiday festivities", she cooed.

"What would that be? It better not be singing dwarves again – that was just awful", Ron grimaced and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"No, this is something that I wish had been my idea. Apparently..." she paused for effect "…they're doing a one-day, anonymous dating service!" She squealed with delight and hugged herself.

Ron looked horrified while Ginny elaborated happily. "They're doing it on the 13th so the participants have dates on the 14th! You drop your name in a cup and it chooses your partner out of the other names in the cup based on compatibility, sexuality, and your similarities. It's SUCH a great idea! There are always so many people moping around on Valentine's Day – it ruins it for the rest of us." Little did she know Harry was one of those people.

Ginny pouted when it appeared that she was the only one who felt like a Hogwarts Dating Service was the best idea since buttered toast. Hermione assured her that it was a good idea "for some people" and had the grace to avoid mentioning that Harry was date-less. She, of course, had strapped on some testicles and finally asked Ron to be her date because he was too chickenshit.

When a mildly disappointed Ginny wandered off to find someone who would actually be excited about her news, Hermione turned to Harry abruptly.

"Harry, I didn't want to say anything in front of Ginny but I think this is a perfect opportunity for you – it's anonymous and she said the cup chooses for you, so that would eliminate a lot of the margin of possible failure, right?"

"You can't be serious, 'Mione. Even if I did get matched to someone anonymously, they'd still know it was me when I got there. How anonymous can a school dating service possibly be?"

"Maybe it'll be worth it", she said quietly, a little defeated.

Harry smiled lovingly at her. "I'm okay. Really, I don't need a Valentine to be happy. I didn't have one last year, either."

She seemed to accept his reasoning and smiled sheepishly. Harry knew they were just worried about him, and he wished he had the courage to just tell them what had been going on with him lately, but he couldn't yet. He wasn't ready.

As the day progressed, Harry wondered how right Ginny had been about lonely, dateless people going around feeling sorry for themselves and ruining it for everyone else. From what he could tell, everyone had paired off and he saw far more couples than usual. He hated to admit it, but it did bother him. It was depressing to see people so happy together, but he knew that even if he did catch a nice bloke's eye he'd still have to come out to Ron and Hermione and possibly wind up in the paper if it got out.

After seeing what must have been the thousandth couple snogging in a shady alcove, however, he started to seriously consider entering his name in the Cup. _'What harm could it do? So someone would know you were lonely. Look around. Everyone either already knows you're alone or they are too busy snogging to care'_ He sighed and retreated up to the tower for what would turn out to be a long night of tossing, turning, and dreaming of the boyfriend he couldn't have.

oOo

By the time the sun had risen above the snow-covered horizon, Harry had made up his mind. He was going to go down to the Entrance Hall long before breakfast even started and drop his name into the Cup. Sometimes after a sleepless night it is difficult to distinguish between an idea that is brilliant and one that is insane, but he was beyond caring which category this idea fell under.

He threw on a change of clothes, freshened up a bit, and stole downstairs and out the portrait hole.

oOo

The Cup stood proudly at the center of the Head Table in the Great Hall. It had a smoky bronze finish but was otherwise completely uninteresting. Throughout breakfast people would walk meekly up to it at random and drop a small wad of parchment into it. _'Déjà vu. This is so much like the Triwizard Tournament' _Harry thought mildly as he watched a second year Ravenclaw boy almost sneak up to it. The nervous-looking boy lifted his parchment just enough that it was over the top. He appeared to be debating whether he should drop it in or just walk away with it, but as though in answer a strong vacuum sucked the note right out of his hand. The boy looked horrified for a moment, then retreated swiftly as though the Cup would bite him. It gulped noisily and belched.

Harry wasn't sure how he would find out the result of his entry. He had gone through with it, but it occurred to him on the way back to the tower that it might just decide he didn't have any desirable qualities and spit him back out without a date. He knew that was ludicrous, but he wanted to prepare himself for the worst.

After his first lesson he ascended to Gryffindor tower to retrieve his Charms text for their next lesson. When he got to the dormitories there was a large school owl dancing around outside the window. It seemed impossible that such a large animal could remain aloft, this being a particularly large barn owl. He jerked the window open and stood to the side to let it in. It just stuck out its leg for Harry to pull the letter and a small package off, then zoomed hurriedly towards another part of the castle.

He stared down at the parchment and read "Hogwarts First Annual Valentine's Day Dating Service" in swirly purple lettering. He first opened the small package, which he was surprised to see was a small, spiny purple flower. He sat the flower on the bed and seized the letter, tearing it open and hoping for a name or something to go on.

_Eight O'clock at Dlugozima's Coffee, Wine and Spirits in Hogsmeade. You will have plenty of privacy. Wear this corsage to the destination we've chosen for you. Your date will be wearing a matching corsage._

Okay, so at least if only his date thought he was a complete prat he'd be the only one to know of their meeting. That was a bright side. Also, Harry kept forgetting that he'd gone through with it in the vain hope that it would go well, which was still a possibility. Unlikely, but a possibility.

Suddenly, Harry had a horrible thought. What if they didn't send a bloke? The letter just said "your date". What if it was some gossipy girl who would spread her new gossip like an illness. Everyone would know how pathetic he was.

He shook himself. Ginny said it would choose your date based on compatibility. He already knew he wasn't compatible with girls, so he hoped for the sake of all that is good in the Wizarding World that magic would save him the trouble of having to tell some wilting flower that he was a ponce.

oOo

Dlugozima's was, thank Merlin, quite far from the beaten path. It was easily half a mile down the cobblestone walkway, past all the shops Hogwarts students normally went in. He'd decided on a pair of dark denims and a close-fitting navy shirt. He'd thought about wearing green, but he supposed his date would think it was cheesy for him to match his shirt to his eyes. Best to avoid that.

It had been easy to get out of the castle for his date because Hermione and Ron had already left earlier that evening, bidding Harry farewell and letting him know it would be late before they got back. They blushed at one another cutely and smiled as they left the common room. Harry immediately jumped up, having been pretending to read a book by the fire, and rushed to the dormitories to change. He was actually quite excited now that he had a time, a place, a date, and a corsage.

As he entered and the little bell over the door tinkled, Harry tried to push all of his negative thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't see the dining room from the entryway, which was nice because he'd rather not have a larger audience than necessary. Before he'd even spoken to the host, the tall dark-haired man gestured toward a small, dimly lit room to the left.

"Your party is eagerly awaiting your arrival. He has already ordered an excellent wine."

Harry's heart grew eight sizes. So the Cup had chosen a bloke – that was one step in the right direction.

Upon entering the room, Harry's eyes had to adjust. There were a few sconces lit about the room, but it was marginally different from the main seating area. '_Will we be the only ones in here?'_ This was getting better by the second, but his hands were still unforgivably sweaty. He unconsciously wiped them off.

A single table stood in the center of the room set with one candle. Someone was definitely already seated here. A very blonde someone.

As Harry's focus improved, so did the hard lines of the other man. He was quite tall, impeccably dressed from what Harry could see of him, and he wore a matching, spiny corsage on his lapel. He lifted his head from the menu and time stopped.

It was Draco Fucking Malfoy.

They goggled at each other for long moments, unable to speak a word of English. Harry's first instinct was shock, followed closely by fear.

'_Merlin, help me. I cannot believe how much the Universe hates me. He's going to tell absolutely everyone that I'm a pathetic, lonely git who couldn't even get a date for Valentine's Day. I will NEVER hear the end of this…'_

'_Wait a second…Draco Malfoy…here…that means…oh Gods, he couldn't get a date either!'_

The host loudly cleared his throat. Harry'd forgotten all about him.

"Sir? I said 'would you like a menu'?"

Another few seconds passed before Harry could answer. Much to Malfoy's shock, Harry reached over to accept the proffered menu from the host, who disappeared back into the dining room, albeit a bit huffily.

Malfoy and Harry shared a significant look as Harry slowly – tentatively - took the seat opposite the Slytherin Prince, never once breaking eye contact with him. Shaky gray eyes met uncertain green ones.

"You're actually going to join me?"

It was the most vulnerable Harry had ever seen him, and it pulled at his heartstrings more than he'd like to admit.

"Short answer: yes."

Malfoy quirked one thin eyebrow. "Is there a long answer?"

Harry looked down at his lap. "Yes. This is sort of an odd stalemate, and I don't think we've ever had a stalemate. One of us _always_ wins."

Malfoy furrowed his brows curiously and waited for Harry to continue.

"Well…at first I was scared that you'd run off and tell everyone and their sister that I couldn't get a date so I had to use a sub-par Dating Service. Then I realized, oddly enough, that you also must have used the same Dating Service to end up, even blindly, as my date, correct?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. Harry knew he wanted to say something about Malfoy's always being able to get dates, but they both knew the irrefutable evidence to the contrary was right in front of them.

After a few awkward moments, Malfoy finally leaned forward and retrieved his wine glass off the table. "You're right, Potter, much as I hate to say so – and even if one of us did go singing to the whole school, everyone with half a brain would put two and two together and realize we're both poufs."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that.

"I take it you hadn't thought of that."

"Er…no." Then it hit him like a sack of ripened oranges. "Merlin's balls, you're fucking gay?"

"Gay, yes. Fucking, no. You're nothing if not articulate, Potter."

Harry blushed fuchsia. Thinking about Malfoy that way...he couldn't help it…he imagined a flushed, sweating Malfoy pounding roughly into someone's arse, grasping their hips to gain purchase on his forceful thrusts….oh, Gods, no.

Harry was half-hard now. Fuck. Had he really just thought about that?

"Making jokes at your expense isn't fun if you just zone out, Potter, work with me here."

Harry's blush subsided a little as he scowled at the blonde.

"Don't look at me like that. Here, Potter, have some wine. One glass of this and you might even be interested in light conversation."

When Harry didn't argue, Malfoy took the chance to fill his glass less than halfway. "I could pour more if you like it. Go ahead and give it a taste. I love red wine."

Not knowing how to respond to direct amiability from Malfoy, Harry sipped his drink and smiled a little. Malfoy returned the smile and poured a bit more into the glass.

"I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem very surprised that I'm gay."

Malfoy's smile widened – Harry was inclined to smile back – "I have a gaydar NASA would envy. At first I was surprised that you of all people would set it off, but it's never led me wrong before."

Harry was floored. "B-b-but…really…I mean, Ron and Hermione – "

"They don't know?"

"Well, no." Harry closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

"I'm not going to tell them, if that's what you're thinking. It's none of my business who you share it with, anyway."

Harry opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. When their eyes locked, Harry saw that there was something behind Malfoy's gaze - something wholly unfamiliar. Harry couldn't quite place it.

"– But only if you grant me the same luxury."

Harry nodded dumbly. They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what came next. It seemed impossible the Malfoy wouldn't immediately take this new knowledge and use it as ammunition against Harry the next time they fought, but they really didn't fight much these days...or at all. Harry just figured he'd changed a lot. It was odd having something in common with Malfoy. It was even stranger to have something in common with Malfoy that only the two of them knew and shared. Harry had so many questions but nary the testicular fortitude to ask any of them.

"What gave me away?" It was the least dangerous of his questions, and that was saying something. Malfoy continued to smile in a calm, knowing way.

"I've actually thought you were gay for a while. It was painfully obvious that women weren't tickling your fancy. You should see how awkward you looked with that Chang girl hanging all over you. You looked like you had food poisoning."

Harry actually laughed at that. Thank Merlin someone was paying attention.

"That, and a few of your mannerisms. Nothing easily noticeable – don't worry – just the way you think. It's difficult to explain", he concluded.

Harry nodded again. "That's very observant of you, Malfoy."

"Well, clearly we're compatible or we wouldn't be here. I know things about you that I'm sure you don't know about yourself." He polished off his glass and immediately refilled it.

Harry started to respond, but was cut off by the waiter's return. They placed their respective orders, Harry hardly registering what item he was gesturing towards, but it satisfied the waiter.

Malfoy laced his fingers together and propped his chin on the entwined result. "So I really did know before you even knew?" It was clearly not a question, but it served to snap Harry back to reality. He fiddled with his napkin and felt his ears turn red.

"This has been sort of a recent understanding I've come to…." Harry knew it sounded silly, but it was true. He really _hadn't_ thought about it before this term.

"So you've never actually kissed a boy?"

Harry's blush soaked his now hot cheeks and he could even feel it spreading down his neck. He didn't respond. How could he?

"You could kiss me. How will you know for sure unless you try it?"

Harry felt certain he had been transported to an alternate universe where up was down, black was white, and Draco Malfoy was coming onto him. That seemed substantially more reasonable than what was really happening.

"I'm not diseased or anything, Potter. Merlin, no wonder you've never been kissed. Do you always act this way when someone propositions you?"

Harry scowled at the blonde. Clearly Malfoy had no idea that Harry kept picturing him in flagrante delicto. He was so calm, it was embarrassing how much Harry was affected by the idea of just kissing him. Wait, why was Malfoy even doing this?

"Potter, listen. I know that in that little brain of yours you have this idea of me which, although not inaccurate, is definitely a bit skewed. Wouldn't you say?"

"How is it skewed? You've always been a complete prat to me, Malfoy, how could you expect me to think differently all of a sudden? I'm willing to listen, I just think you should know how unfair that is." 

Malfoy huffed a bit. "Alright, I know I've been a prat. I also know that we've both changed. How can I prove it to you?"

Harry thought for a long moment and shook his head. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. _For tonight_. We're already here, and we've both got blackmail at stake, so let's just keep our seats and have a conversation, okay?"

Malfoy seemed more than pleased with that, and so their dinner went, both boys actually putting down their walls enough to learn things they didn't already know about each other. By the time the waiter came back with their food, they were almost disappointed at the interruption. They ate and continued to talk, unwilling to let the food stop the flow of their unlikely discussion. Harry thought briefly that if Ron and Hermione happened to walk into the room, they'd both fall to the floor in a dead faint.

Malfoy was undeniably charming when he wanted to be, and he was also –come to find out – an excellent listener. As they stacked their empty plates off to one side of their little table, it occurred to Harry that he'd gotten his wish. He did have fun. He couldn't seem to cross the "date" bridge in his mind, but he was still glad to be there.

The waiter returned for the plates and made the large mistake of suggesting a dessert. Harry was shocked when Malfoy reached out and pleadingly held the waiters hand between his two.

"I'd trade my beating heart for a dessert. Please tell me you have cheesecake."

The waiter accepted the gesture with grace and smiled. "Raspberry or chocolate, sir?"

Malfoy appeared to have moistened his seat. "Sweet Merlin – can we get one of each?" He turned sharply to look at Harry. "Is that okay?" He looked like a child who'd just discovered magic for the first time. Harry chuckled and agreed easily. The waiter disappeared and Malfoy grinned like a madman.

"Got a sweet tooth, have you?"

"It's one of my very few weaknesses. Sorry I lost my composure there for a moment." He straightened up a little and tried to look distinguished again, but now Harry knew better.

By the time the desserts arrived, Malfoy was coming unglued. He seemed more inclined towards the raspberry, so Harry obliged him and accepted the chocolate. Malfoy took the first bite and chewed for a moment before moaning inappropriately loud. Harry had to actively quash all the mental images that came with a moan like that. He laughed quietly, which seemed to bring Malfoy back to Earth.

"Er…want to try it?" He asked sheepishly, a little shy about his dessert obsession.

Harry smiled and nodded. Malfoy speared a generous amount and, instead of handing it over, held it above the table. Harry leaned forward without question and took the cake between his lips. Malfoy watched in fascination and eventually retracted the fork, continuing to stare slack-jawed at Harry's occupied mouth.

"Harry?"

"Mm?" Harry hummed distractedly, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry opened his eyes to see the somewhat vulnerable Malfoy he'd grown accustomed to over the last couple of hours looking concerned. "Sure."

"How would you feel about calling me 'Draco'?"

Harry allowed himself a moment to think about it. It really didn't make sense that he was still using his surname. Old habits die hard.

"I'd like that", he answered truthfully. Harry blanched when Malfoy blushed bright pink and looked nervously back down at the table.

"Me, too."

A pause.

"Draco?"

The blonde sighed with great satisfaction, hearing his name from Harry's lips. "Yes?"

"Er…you said I could kiss you?"

"…I did", Draco responded slowly, hardly daring to believe what was happening.

Harry stood from his seat and planted his hands on the table. "I…really, really want to."

Draco didn't even register his own movements as he stood to mirror Harry. Leaning over their comically small table, they slowly approached one another. When soft lips finally met, it was as though the planet dropped out from underneath them and left the boys soaring over the world they knew. They pressed eagerly together, Harry leaning up slightly to kiss the taller Slytherin. He could taste the cheesecake on Draco's lips and felt sure Draco could taste chocolate on his. Getting dangerously close to a sensory overload, Harry relaxed and pulled away just enough to part their kiss. They stood, leaning precariously over the table, their lips inches apart and their breath mingling between them.

"So do you think you're gay?" Draco whispered breathlessly.

"I think I'm in love with you", Harry blurted. Once it registered that he had, indeed, said that aloud, he lifted one of his supporting hands and slapped it across his mouth, nearly causing him to topple over.

Draco maintained eye contact, but pushed his chair heavily to the floor. He moved intentionally around the table and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a positively bone-crushing hug. They stood that way for a moment, Harry with his mouth still covered but his arm smashed between their chests and Draco with his arms wrapped around Harry's slender body. Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck and sighed.

"We're idiots."

"Yes, we are. I'm comfortable with that if this is what it gets me." He looked down into green eyes and smiled the most genuine, brilliant smile Harry had ever seen.

"I can't believe I just kissed Draco Malfoy."

"I am elated that you did." He looked intently down at Harry. "I don't know what to do or where this might lead, Harry, but I need you to know that this is the best thing that could have resulted from all that revolting Valentine's Day tripe. If this isn't just some brilliant dream that I'm about to wake up from, then I would be honored if you'd agree to do this again."

A tidal wave of relief crashed over Harry. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been about Draco's intentions. Damn subconscious. He smiled and freed his arms from Draco's grip, only to wrap them around the blonde's narrow waist and hold him tighter. "I can think of nothing I'd rather do."

"Then allow me to do you one better. May I, Draco Malfoy, officially court you, Harry Potter, into the foreseeable future?" He grinned foolishly and waited for an answer.

"I, Harry Potter, would be proud to have you on my arm, Draco Malfoy." They laughed heartily at their foolishly formal display, but it felt so right. It just made so much sense. Harry let down all of his defenses and leaned up again, stealing Draco's lips in a second kiss. Draco breathed in Harry's scent and deepened the kiss, licking his lips and finally pushing his tongue into the cavern of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and moved to link his hands around Draco's neck. Graceful piano hands moved to hold Harry's waist and chest tighter. The warmth was overwhelming and they both reveled in the strange affection.

Draco's tongue took possession of Harry's mouth. Ready to be dominated, Harry continued to moan wantonly into the kiss. All the friction and hot wet kissing had him completely hard, and his erection rubbed periodically against Draco's leg. He could feel Draco's hardness too and instinctively moved to press them together. Draco gasped for air.

"Gods, Harry, I thought you'd never kissed a man before."

"I haven't."

"Virginal boys don't kiss like you do."

"I just know exactly how I want to be treated, and I know exactly how I want to treat you." He thrust his straining erection against Draco's leg for emphasis.

"I don't know what I want to ask first: how do you want to be treated or how do you want to treat me?" He smirked in what could only be disbelief.

"Let's start with how I want to treat you", Harry insisted suggestively. Then he tried something he'd never tried before. He reached forward and cupped his hand around Draco's hardening cock, feeling warmth emanate from it. Draco gasped and leaned into the touch.

"I like it so far", he managed and grasped Harry's shoulder for support. "We should probably get out of here, yeah?"

"Do you need to ask?" Harry took Draco's hand in his own. They left the little restaurant, a little tipsy and in high spirits. They'd forgotten how cold it would be outside and were taken aback when the door of Dlugozima's opened and a flurry of snow swirled into the cozy interior. Harry jumped when a warm weight settled over his shoulders. He looked up into Draco's smiling face and returned the expression. This was exactly what he wanted.

With comforting, protective arms around him and a glow in his once lonely heart, the two boys set off in the direction of the castle.

oOo

After their trek the castle shone like a beacon of welcome, looming over the snow-covered path. Draco glanced over as Harry beamed at his home.

"You really love it here, don't you, Harry?"

He smiled, knowing he looked silly. "It's the only place I've ever comfortably called home. The day I got my acceptance letter was the happiest day of my life. It was my ticket to escaping my aunt and uncle and everything I hated about my life. I always knew I didn't belong there. I slept in a cupboard for eleven years, knowing that one day it would all be behind me. How right I was...Hogwarts is the perfect home." He stopped in his tracks and took in the sight. Draco followed suit, eyes darting back and forth across the enormity of the castle.

"I feel the same way. I always lived at the Manor and it just...wasn't right for me. I love my parents and I always will, but there were too many rules. I feel like myself here, I guess." He gave Harry a sidelong glance and was caught off guard by the man's beauty. The snow reflected white on his skin and made him look almost ghostly. His eyes shone so bright they looked surreal. His half smile was so raw and heartfelt, Draco had to actively prevent tears from forming in his eyes.

"I had no idea you slept in a cupboard. To be honest, I had this idea that you were a kept boy because of who you were. It never occurred to me that your muggle relatives didn't know you were special."

Harry evaluated Draco critically, but continued. "I don't talk about it much. I don't want people to think I feel sorry for myself." He looked up at the night sky, purple and riddled with bright stars. "It made me who I am. I'm well adjusted, I think. Even after six years, I sometimes wonder if Hogwarts is just a dream."

"Harry..." Draco didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Draco. I especially don't want _you_ to feel sorry for me."

"I really don't. You're right - it made you who you are." He followed Harry's gaze, floored by the enormity of the heavens. "Would you come to my room with me tonight? We don't have to do anything, but I don't want the night to end now."

"...I don't want it to end, either. I hope you don't find that desperate, but I don't think tonight could have gone any better."

"Do you have any idea how elated I was to find out that you were gay?"

Harry retracted his stellar gaze to look over at the blonde. His white blonde hair was shifting back and forth with the movement of the wind, making him look otherworldly. He wore a button up shirt and black trousers and couldn't have looked more attractive if he tried. He didn't answer the question, but rather waited for the response.

"Follow me." This time Draco grasped Harry's unsuspecting hand and led him into the castle.

They snuck through the Entrance Hall and down to the dungeons silently. Harry had no desire to spend the last moments of this wonderful night getting a detention. Draco seemed to have the same thought. They didn't speak openly again until they'd reached a stretch of hallway that must have been several stories below ground level, judging by the temperature. Harry could practically see his breath.

Draco turned to Harry. "I meant what I said. I don't want you to think I invited you here just because I want you. I really just want to spend more time with you."

Harry smiled cheekily and landed a short peck right on Draco's waiting lips. "We'll see what happens."

At that, a very pleased Draco whispered the password to the apparently empty stretch of hallway. A large opening formed in the stone to their right and allowed them in. Harry was surprised to see a large common room, mainly stone but with large comfortable-looking green chairs occupying every available corner and a large inviting fire blazing in the grate. The room was thankfully empty. He smiled. This was SO Slytherin.

Draco was looking at him for approval. He nodded warmly and allowed himself to be steered to the sparsely furnished part of the room where a large, intimidating staircase stood. They ascended the steps and approached a door with a large plaque on it that read "D. Malfoy".

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Draco just grinned and pushed the door open to reveal a private room. A large four poster bed with green silk bedding stood in the center with a few sparse furnishings and Draco's trunk standing around it.

"What do you think?"

"You have a private room?"

"I've had the same room since I started first year", he pulled nervously at his collar. "Father's doing."

"Very nice." Harry took in his surroundings with interest. "I'm quite jealous."

Draco flushed and gestured for Harry to enter. Harry obliged and strode across to the bed, pulling a mildly surprised Draco along with him. He approached the bed and turned to the Slytherin.

"I know you said you don't necessarily want to rush into anything tonight, but I think I want to do a little...experimenting. Are you okay with that?"

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-y-yes. W-what kind of experimenting?"

A very confident Harry pulled Draco into a light embrace. "I don't want to scare you off, but I've never...done anything sexual with anyone."

"Not even women?"

"If I had I probably would have found out I was gay even earlier."

Draco was stunned. He hadn't expected that.

"I-if you don't want to, I completely understand."

Draco didn't even justify that with a response. He closed his mouth over Harry's, reveling in the willingness and warmth. Harry moaned quietly and draped his arms over Draco's wide shoulders. They moved together, enjoying the contact. As the kiss deepened, Harry opened his mouth to allow Draco's wandering tongue entry. The contact made Harry's cock jump interestedly in his denims.

Draco moved them over to the bed and pushed the smaller brunette down on the soft silk. Harry giggled, a sound that was entirely new to Draco. Harry then pulled Draco down towards himself by the shoulders. Draco moved to straddle the Gryffindor and held his face in his hands, kissing him like it was his last day alive. This was the single most amazing thing that had ever happened to him, and he had difficulty keeping the feeling from simply exploding out of his chest.

Harry hesitantly broke the searing kiss and leaned up to peel his tight tee shirt over his head, revealing a taught, tan chest. He fell back and hissed at the cold silk compressing against his bare back. Draco opened the buttons on his shirt one-by-one and rid himself of it. Harry stared at his exposed, pale chest like a horny schoolgirl.

"I had no idea you were this gorgeous. I mean I knew, but this..." He didn't even finish his sentence as he reached up to tug at the waistband of Draco's still-donned trousers. The gesture and compliment made him more achingly hard than he'd ever been. Harry laying beneath him was better than any fantasy.

He lifted his hips to allow Harry to pull his trousers down to his knees, and from there he pulled them all the way off. His erection stood proud against the silk of his red boxers.

"Red?"

"What can I say? I was feeling Gryffindorish. If you tell anyone, I'll curse you into next year."

Harry grinned widely and ran his hands along Draco's narrow hips, looking hungrily in the direction of Draco's straining cock. He then ran an extended index finger up and down Draco's shaft through the fabric, making the excited blonde shudder and his breath hitch.

"May I?"

"Oh, Gods, yes. Do whatever you want."

Harry looked away nervously. "I'm sorry - I was actually hoping you'd ultimately do whatever _you_ wanted with _me_." He intentionally kept his gaze away from Draco's face for a moment.

"Harry, all you have to do is tell me what you like and I'll make it happen."

Inspired by Draco's accommodation, Harry stuttered, "...I-er-I always thought I'd like to...to have someone else in control. I-it's always turned me on." He said quietly and looked up at Draco. "When I thought about having sex with men, I saw myself as somewhat of a receiver. I hope that doesn't sound stupid..."

"That is, one hundred percent, the single sexiest thing I've ever heard in my young life. I just want to make it good for you, Harry." He smoothed on hand through Harry's hair, feeling for the first time it's unruly beauty. "Trust me?"

"I do." The admission pulled madly at Draco's heartstrings.

Draco bent low over Harry's chest and kissed him softly - possessively - on his waiting lips. "I'll take care of you." He wrapped one large hand around Harry's narrow wrists and held them down on either side of Harry's head and used his other hand to unzip Harry's trousers.

Harry watched with shaky fascination as his button was popped and his denims were slid down his legs. Draco-in-control was better than any foolish ideal Harry'd dreamed up. He worked intentionally but gently and it made the Gryffindor that much more attracted to his Slytherin. Draco looked up briefly when he'd gotten down to Harry's pants and pulled them down criminally slow. When Harry's large erection finally emerged from the depths, Draco's mouth went a bit slack. That member rising out of thick black curls was worthy of worship, and the blonde was fully willing to oblige.

Draco took the writhing Raven in hand and pulled. Harry had never felt anything so amazing and he moved insistently up into Draco's grip. This earned him a smile and another good tug.

"Agh! Gods-"

Draco completely stilled all movement. Harry looked down in surprise and saw that he had hung his head.

"Draco?"

"Sorry, I needed a second to calm myself - seeing you that way nearly made me-" he stopped and lifted his now very red face once again to gaze at Harry. "You are unbelievably sexy."

Harry felt sure his face was on fire. He no longer cared about anything but Draco and the hand that soon resumed its ministrations. He moaned loudly and his stomach roiled with pleasure. He took a moment to reflect on the absurdity of his current position, but had to admit that this was exactly where he wanted to be at the moment and would be genuinely heartbroken if they were interrupted.

Draco was trying to keep some semblance of sanity, but the look of the raven bending willingly to his wishes was impossibly arousing. The truth was that the day he'd looked at Harry, really seen him and realized that he couldn't imagine him with a woman, a balloon of hope swelled in his chest and it still hadn't deflated. He'd hoped against hope that his inkling was correct, and tonight - finding out that he was right - flipped a switch in his cold heart. He couldn't lose this. He just couldn't.

He moved his occupied hand from Harry's now leaking erection to tease the tip with his tongue. The Gryffindor cried out as he was thoroughly tasted and devoured. Every noise that escaped those perfect lips had Draco even more unfathomably hard, and it was beginning to be taxing. He prayed he wouldn't ruin this for himself.

Just a few more throaty moans and Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Harry. I told you I wouldn't hurt you. I'm going to keep that promise, okay?"

Harry took several calming breaths before nodding in approval. Apparently talking was not a priority, and Draco could relate. He was surprised he could string a sentence together.

He lifted his hand that was not holding Harry's arms and stuck his index finger into his own mouth, sucking and licking. Harry stared at the action open-mouthed and started breathing much faster. Draco could even hear his heartbeat as he leaned back over the quivering body and pushed the finger to Harry's entrance. The smaller boy gasped and nearly choked at the unfamiliar sensation, but when Draco stilled Harry protested "No - D-Draco, don't s-stop...wha-"

To quell any further protest, Draco pushed the lubricated finger fully into Harry, reveling in the warmth and tightness. Harry wiggled around wildly and pushed back on the invading finger. It wasn't long before the excited Gryffindor was begging for a second digit, pulling a smile out of Draco. He leaned further into him and let some of his white-blonde hair fall out of place.

"You like that?"

The needy boy mewled and ferociously bit down on his already rosy lip. It was obvious that he did like it, but Draco wanted to hear it. He leaned over, holding his lips very near Harry's ear and allowing his voice to deepen sensually.

"Answer me, Harry."

"Fuck, yes! I want more, Draco, please!"

Now that was what he wanted to hear. With a new surge of lust he pumped the fingers animatedly in and out of the warm channel, leaving Harry a babbling mess. He grasped the silken sheets and arched and moaned, offering Draco a perfect image he'd not soon forget. He whispered a quick lubrication spell that shocked Harry for a moment before Draco kissed his doubt away.

The two boys glanced at each other, hoping to see the same willingness in the other that they prayed they were portraying with their own features.

Draco then moved his lower half to meet with Harry's. His cock was so painfully hard his vision was going black around the edges. He took it into his hands and guided it towards a ready and waiting Harry Potter. The head breached him, slowly encompassed by the same warmth that was driving Draco mad. Harry visibly tensed and, although it felt amazing for Draco, he knew Harry must be in a lot of pain.

"Harry, love, you've got to relax or it's going to hurt. I know it stings, but I promise I can make you forget all about it." His whispered words seemed to calm the sensitive brunet and Draco could feel him loosen a little under him. "That's good, Harry."

Harry could barely stand it anymore. Hearing the blonde purr his name that way was almost more than he could take. He raised pleading eyes to the other man, who understood and pushed his cock to the hilt.

"Aaa!" Harry yelped but pushed back on the intrusion trying to make himself more comfortable. Draco released his arms at that and used his newly unoccupied hand to cup Harry's cheek, kissing him so sweetly it brought tears to the viridian eyes.

"Draco..." he mewled and kissed back possessively. The Slytherin smiled into the kiss and maintained the same pressure on Harry's lips while reaching his hand down to stroke Harry's renewed hardness. He would have cried out if Draco's lips hadn't been attached to his. There was no way in hell that sex with a woman would _ever_ be this ridiculously satisfying. Draco seemed to understand his body even better than he himself.

It was then that Draco struck that elusive bundle of nerves that he had been searching for. Harry screamed in pleasure and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, gasping for more. With one hand pulsing Harry's member and the other holding his hip in a crushing grip, he gained the leverage he wanted and plowed repeatedly into the same spot.

"Ah ah ah ahahahah Draco-Draco-Oh -"

Draco was nearly there, losing his mind more with every thrust, each one in turn making the Gryffindor clutch his muscles tighter and tighter around Draco's sheathed cock. He was gasping and gulping air like a drowning man, all the while keeping his eyes on the screaming boy beneath him. He grasped at messy black hair and pulled, causing a low sensual moan to escape the other's parted lips.

Harry opened his eyes and for one instant green met grey and an explosion of feeling blinded both men. They came at once, both shouting the others name followed by a string of incoherent orgasm-induced nonsense.

Draco collapsed onto the satiated boy below him and struggled to catch his breath. His vision was slowly clearing and he began to regain his awareness. Now he understood what it meant when people said sex was 'mind-blowing'. Had it always been this hard to think?

His attention was diverted from his post-coital musings when he heard a small whimper. He jumped partially up, elevating his upper half.

"Am I squishing you? I'm sorry..."

Harry smiled and Draco's heart melted. "No, you're fine. I just can't feel my legs much."

"Are you sure it's not because I'm squishing you?"

"Yeah, I think this was caused...er...by something else", he finished with a grin. He lifted his heavy arms and wrapped them around Draco's waist lovingly.

"...so...how was your experiment, Harry?" Draco asked nervously, hoping Harry would think he sounded nonchalant.

"Wha-oh, no. Er...well, to be honest the experiment ended when you accepted my offer...the sex wasn't the experiment." He seemed to be waiting for Draco to get mad, but anger was the last feeling on the Slytherin's agenda. He just cocked his head and furrowed his brow in question.

"I was just trying to sort of gauge your reaction. If you were disgusted, then I would have left you alone. You didn't. Seem disgusted, I mean..." He looked around sheepishly. "I actually felt like...we...made love." He avoided eye contact and ended up looking foolishly around the room. The enormously bright smile emanating from Draco, however, grabbed his attention and he now gazed into the grey eyes of a very happy Slytherin. Harry's lips were claimed in a ravishing, bruising, desperate kiss and the two lay that way kissing until they could no longer keep their eyes open. Just before they both slipped into awaiting dreams, Harry heard an almost inaudibly whispered "I think I love you, too."


End file.
